Blooddome of Doom
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: After stopping a crime at Metropolis, Batman, Flash and all other Superheroes have been transported to a Battle Arena that forces them to battle one another to the death. But they're not the only ones, villains and other heroes alike are all captured to fight each other. This is all orchestrated by one villain who has a thirst for vengeance against Batman.


_Author's note:  
While I struggle with stories like "The Powerpuff Girls Return" I was thinking of writing this story based on the new video game "Injustice: Gods Among Us"._

_This will be a sequel that takes place after the events of the story. Also in this story will have some new characters that didn't make the final cut of the game, hence the DLC._

Injustice is developed by Netherrealm Studios and the characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Even if you lose, don't forget that today, everyone is a winner, for today is the day that the Batman dies!" - Veronica Sinclair AKA… Roulette

(The sound of applause echoes within the area. I hear the cheers of vicious men, screaming, and shouting that we are born to fight to the death. The area around me was dark, I couldn't see a thing. Although I am the dark, it's harder to tell where you could be. As I walked forward to the stage, finally, the lights turn on around me. I shielded my eyes from the light and when I lowered my hand I see something far different than what I thought. Many villainous spectators on their seats screaming at me, the gladiator to die. In heart I had my suspicions but to my surprise… I was in for a big challenge.)

Batman turns around and sees his opponent coming towards him with red glowing eyes, to his horror he sees that his opponent is Superman!

"No…" He said in shock as the crowd continues to yell and encourage Batman and Superman to fight.

(If there's anything I learned from Clark, it's that he is as powerful as a locomotive. Then he charged at me.)

Superman continuously beats Batman to a pulp. The next time we see Batman is lying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth, as he endured the beating from Superman. He gets up in a staggering way and looks up to him, still glowing with red eyes. Superman speeds to him and grabs his neck, holding him up to the air. The crowd once again cheers for Superman as he prepares to kill Batman with his heat vision.

(If there's anything I learned from Clark, it's that he's not a murderer. If I knew better than him he wouldn't be doing what he's doing now. If I knew better… he would know not to kill anyone… not even his best friend… But right now… Clark is not Clark… Clark is… not even himself…)

Superman's eyes are now ready to fire at Batman, but then he mutters…

"Ollie… now!" Batman's last words before Superman shoots his beam at him but we immediately cut to black before that happens.

**INJUSTICE: Blooddome of Doom**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Blooddome!**

**Four Days Eariler**

At the scene of Metropolis Museum, some police guards are having a fist fight with three villains who were attempting to steal a most expensive jewel. Those three villains; Catwoman, Solomon Grundy and Black Adam are beating down the police like they were rag dolls. Catwoman even claws one of their faces, scarring them.

"Sorry, to say, but we will happily be taking that jewel now." She says seductively all the while she kicks a guard in the face knocking him out. "If you guys had enough."

She walks to the podium containing the jewel and pulls out a claw from her finger. She then draws a circle around the glass container and tipping the round glass down. "Come to kitty, my precious." She says while reaching her hand to get the jewel in her plam. She grabs it and pulls it out.

"Who says jewelry is cheap?" Catwoman said.

"Not you!" Boomed a voice around her and she looks up to see Batman breaking through the glass window and landing in front of the three villains.

"Well, well. Looks like the bat is out again. And what brings you to Metropolis?" She asks.

"To put you in your place, Selina." He said.

Catwoman laughs. "Well, Batman. You're outnumbered. It's three against one."

"Count again." Batman said as a red streak passes by him and speeds around Solomon Grundy.

Grundy tries to swat away the speeding streak that's spinning around him, while Black Adam is struck by lightning. "AHH!" He screamed and turns around to see Shazam tackling him into the air and out of the museum. Catwoman, enraged walks to Batman and fights him. She does a roundhouse kick but Batman ducks and jump kicks her in the face. She feels the pain and looks to him.

"You'd hit a lady?" She said.

"I apologize later." Batman said as they continue to fight.

Meanwhile, Solomon Grundy finally slams the red streak with his fists and is flown back a bit. He is the Flash as he looks up at Grundy.

"I never knew you were a cat person, Grundy?" The Flash remarks.

"Grundy smash little red man!"

Grundy charges at Flash and attempts to punch him, but he dodges. "Missed." Barry remarks again and speeds behind him to elbow him in the back. Grundy turns around to face Flash and he gives Grundy a huge array of punches at him all at quick speed. Grundy recovers enough to counter Flash's last punch and punches him over to a glass exhibit. He jumps over to him with his arms at the back, ready to slam them on Flash but he quickly moves away as Grundy makes a smash landing on the glass exhibit.

Meanwhile, Batman and Catwoman continue to fight. With her trying to claw his face in with her sharp claw, but all the while Batman uses his gauntlets to avoid them. She jumps over him and kicks his leg in, causing him to kneel down and just before she moves her claw to him he counters by grabbing her arm and throwing her a few feet away.

Outside, Shazam and Black Adam fight it out in the city of Metropolis. Black Adam fires a bolt of lightning at Shazam who dodges from a distance. He then speeds towards him and punches his face and his stomach. Adam grabs the last punch and swings him around until he releases, hurling him toward a building.

Still fighting Grundy, Flash sustains punches from him and gets kicked back by him.

"Grundy gonna smash red man." Grundy said.

Flash on the ground sees some electrical wires on the ground and grabs them.

"Grundy gonna feel some static!" Flash said, mocking Grundy, as he sticks the wires into Grundy's chest, generating electricity in his body. Grundy screams as he feels the electricity hurting until his chest explodes into a bloody mess. The blood splatters on the floor, barely missing Flash as he sees that Grundy's chest is nothing but a hole. Grundy then groans and falls over. Although he is already dead, he'll always come back after being killed. Flash just stands over him and makes a pun. "That was shocking."

Meanwhile, Catwoman continues to fight Batman. And while they fight they converse.

"So… We still on for tonight, Bruce."

"After what you're doing… no."

"Still the same brooding bastard as always."

Catwoman attempts to slash Bruce's face but he ducks and uppercuts her. She races towards him and throws more slashes hoping for one of them to hit him. But she does kick his face after doing a cartwheel.

"What? Don't you like my claws?"

She tries to slash him again but jumps over from her shoulders and grabs her arm behind her. He then twists it into a lock hold on her. She grunts in pain.

"Oh, I see… You're trying to make sure that Bruce Wayne doesn't attend speeches without getting his face critically damaged."

She elbows Batman in the face, which forces him to release his hold on Catwoman and she punches him in the stomach. He groans in pain and she throws him to the floor. Batman looks up at Catwoman while on the ground to see her coming with a claw out.

"Why don't I just give you a scar instead?"

"How about you just stand down and get back to the kitty box?" Flash said behind her.

"I should've known Grundy couldn't stand a chance against you, Flash." She says standing up and seductively walking to him.

"Why would he even do your dirty work anyway?"

"He gets half and I get the other half. That was the deal."

"What about Adam?" Flash asks again.

"He's only doing just to take on Shazam again. I don't think the kid himself can last long with him very soon."

"Careful, Selina. You don't want to underestimate the Strength of Hercules." He says.

Catwoman then pulls out her bullwhip and whips over at Flash who disappears in quick speed, avoiding her strike. He then appears close to her back.

"Is that all you can do?" Flash said behind Selina who roundhouse kicks him in the face. "Okay… that is something you can do?"

"Next I'm gonna claw your eyes out."

Catwoman races towards Flash who dodges her slashing and speeds behind her and elbows her to the ground. She gets back up with her cunning reflexes. She then back flips over to him and karate kicks his face. She slashes his chests and Flash groans in pain. She then slashes his arm and jumps over to his neck and flips him down with her legs. Flash then kicks her away who she then sticks the landing while Flash circles around her in quick speed. But Catwoman, confident, shifts her leg a little causing the Flash to trip and crash to a wall. He stands weakly as Catwoman walks closer to her.

"This is gonna hurt, real bad." Catwoman said as she walks to Flash who is fatigue already.

Suddenly Catwoman screams in agony as she gets shocked by electricity. Flash becomes confused but as she falls down to the ground unconsciously it is revealed that Batman was one who shocked her with his Taser. Flash was almost thankful.

"You'll thank me later." Batman said as he goes in to cuff Catwoman.

Flash also gets up and takes the jewel off Selina's hand. "You know the rules said 'Do not touch', right?" He sarcastically says.

Back to Shazam, he crawls out of the building he flew into earlier and is surprised by Adam who charges at him, dragging him through stories of the building, all the while by punching his face. They blast through the building and plunge to the ground. Black Adam looks down at Shazam who is barely knocked out. He then prepares to strike him with his electricity but Shazam recovers and shouts "SHAZAM!" which causes a bolt of lightning to strike down. Shazam flies away from Adam who attempted to shoot him with bolts but the lightning hits Adam causing him to scream in pain and revert to his mortal form. He sees that he is mortal again and gets punched by Shazam and falls to the ground, knocked out.

With the three criminals finally been beaten. Shazam walks up to him, and soon after the Flash arrives along with Batman who swings in.

"Catwoman and Grundy have been incapacitated. For now." Batman said.

"How's Adam?" Flash asks.

"Out cold." Shazam responded.

"What do you think they wanted the jewel so badly?" Flash then speaks. "I mean, something that was completely worthless?"

"Catwoman always goes after jewels that catch her eye. She can't resist them." Batman said.

"No wonder she always steals from high security areas." Flash said.

"Why do you think Adam and Grundy were in on it as well?" Shazam asked Batman.

"Selina likes to get around. She would hire her own team of meta-humans to even do her dirty work." Batman said while Shazam gives out a "Huh." "I'm contacting the Justice League to teleport us back to the Watchtower. We're done here."

Batman presses buttons on his gauntlet to activate the teleporter in the Watchtower. And both Batman, Shazam and The Flash teleport out of the view.

* * *

Flash appears via the teleporter and sees that he's not even in the Watchtower.

"Huh?"

Flash sees that he is in a corridor of darkness. He doesn't see the Watchtower computer or any of the other Justice League members. He walks in confusion.

"Damn it, Batman, where did you send me? Or, where am I is the question." Flash says. "This isn't the Watchtower?"

He then hears a faint sound of applause.

"People cheering?"

A door then opens in his path, shining light in his face which he shields his eyes for. And he hears a full volume of applause as he walks toward the opened gateway with no other choice but to find out. As he enters the door he finds himself inside a large arena with mechanical decorations and fireworks booming through the arena. Surrounding it is a large number of convicts, monsters, aliens, freaks and villains who are screaming at the Flash in aggression. Hardcore-Rock music plays through the speakers. Flash is beginning to wonder this is not good.

"Okay… not the kind of applause I was hoping for."

Just as he walks a voice through microphone is boomed into the stadium.

"Ladiiiiiiies and gentlemen! Freaks and monsters! Are you ready… for the most goriest, the most bone crushing, the most heart ripping event of the centurrrrrry?!"

The crowd roars in anticipation.

"Welcome tooooooooo… THE BLOODDOME OF DOOM!"

More fireworks spread throughout the stadium as the crowd roars in anger. Flash looks around in confusion more.

"Our first match up tonight is two of the world's greatest heroes going up against each other. Here we have… THE FLASH!"

The crowd boos at him.

"Going up against each other? I don't like the sound of this."

"Tonight, he will take on one of the Justice League's honorable members. We have…"

Some feet walk in from the dark and coming out in full view, enters…

"GREEN ARROW!"

Flash is suddenly shocked as the crowd applauses.

"AND NOW… LET'S GET READY TO FIGGHHHHHT!" Said the goblin holding the microphone as he pushes it away and coughs.

Green Arrow walks up to the Flash as the latter tries to back away.

"Ollie? Ollie, what are you doing here?"

Arrow then pulls out an arrow and readies it at his bow. He then shoots it at Flash who catches it with his hand at great speed.

"Ollie? It's me! Barry!" Flash tries to convince him but he doesn't listen as he readies another arrow and fires. Flash avoids it by dashing away from his position. Ollie then charges up to Flash, roaring as he does it and tries to strike him with his bow but Flash dashes behind him. However this causes Arrow to strike his bow backhanded at Flash's face and he slams his head down with a strike of his bow. Flash on the ground, rolls away from Arrow's other attack and charges up at him again, leaving Flash to only kick his face.

"I'm sorry to do this, Ollie." Flash said.

"You shouldn't be." Green Arrow said as he smacks his bow across Flash's face, six times before he counters the next. Flash kicks him away and tries punching him, but he dodges and strikes his waist down. He then tangles Flash in his bow and flips him over his head to the ground. He then holds him in a choke hold and tries to kill him.

"Ollie…" Gagged Flash. "This isn't you… you're not a killer!"

Arrow still doesn't listen and Flash tries to fight back by lifting his legs up and rolling back with Oliver on him. Green Arrow gets back on his feet and so does Flash. Arrow again charges at him with his bow at the ready and Flash finally glares at him.

"That's enough, Ollie!"

He then pushes his fist forward at Ollie as he reached and punches his face. Flash continues to punch him several times and finishing off with a knee to the face. Ollie falls to the ground with Flash walking up to him and pulling him by the collar. He then takes notice of a strange device on Oliver's ear. It's actually the earpiece to contact other Justice League members. Oliver recovers just enough to strike back at Flash just before he realized. Flash stands tall to him.

"Ollie, you're being controlled!"

Green Arrow once again fires an arrow at him which Flash catches. "And the arrow shooting is getting old." He tosses it away and speeds right at Green Arrow. He dash past him and tackles him from behind. As he pins him down there, he solely reaches for the earpiece in him and takes it off. Green Arrow who was trying hard to get Flash off him, suddenly changes his expression and shakes his head. Flash tosses the ear piece away and Green Arrow gets Flash off him.

"Ollie? You okay?" Flash asks again.

Oliver turns around and sees Flash.

"Barry?" He said. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I think we both have questions of the same reason."

The crowd boos at them because they're not fighting to the death. The goblin then gets on his mic.

"It seems we have a slight problem here! Our fighters have stopped clashing!"

The crowd roars in anger.

"So... it seems we're gonna have... SUDDEN DEEEEAATH!"

The crowd cheers on again.

"Guy, likes to hear himself talk." Flash said.

"Fighters? What are we fighting for?" Green Arrow asks.

The goblins speaks again. "All right, everybody! Let's give these bruisers some recreational activity. SEND OUT... THE MAN-EATING METAL-WOLF!"

The crowd's cheers become more aggressive and sadistic. The gate behind Green Arrow and Flash opens and out comes a giant metal wolf made of scrap and powered by a energy source. It roars at them as it prepares to kill them.

"You're good with dogs, right?" Flash asked Arrow.

"Do I look like a dog whisperer?" Arrow responded.

The wolf attacks them by leaping towards them. But Flash grabs Oliver and zips away from the impact. Flash and Oliver appear in front of the creature again.

"Do you got a plan?" Arrow asks.

"Only one, but's a long shot."

"I think I'll keep that in mind. But do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"I know one thing. It looks like we are fighting for our lives."

The wolf tries to attack them. While that is happening, Oliver runs off as Flash holds it off. Flash speeds over to it's front paw and the wolf tries to step on him but he misses and speeds away. He then speeds around the wolf, by making it dizzy. But the wolf then smacks the Flash and is flown to a wall and crashes to it. He falls back down and the creature walks over to him. All the while, Oliver climbs on some scrap and readies an explosive arrow and takes aim of it.

The creature then stomps on Flash's chest and cries out in pain. The creature does it again, much to the amusement of the audience. They all shout out at the monster, encouraging it to kill Flash. Green Arrow still has his aim at it and quietly mutters. "C'mon, Barry."

The creature tries to stomp on him again but Flash zips off from where he was before the monster could squish him. The Flash then speeds over the dome and runs to the ceiling. When he reaches to a stop he falls right on to the wolf and opens his mouth.

"Here's a doggy treat for you!" Flash says.

And Oliver fires his arrow at the monster's mouth and enters inside him. Flash then jumps down from the metal creature and the arrow explodes in the wolf's heart causing the entire wolf to explode into pieces and fall to the ground. The Flash, sustaining his injuries staggers towards Oliver who jumps down from the tower of scrap and helps Flash to his feet. The crowd however scolds at the duo by booing at them. The goblin on the mic talks again.

"It seems like our warriors have survived their time for now. But tomorrow they get to go against the toughest of the toughest challengers yet. Stay tuned, everybody! Cause in ten minutes we have another showdown for you! Plus, if you visit the lobby and sign in to our daily membership club, you'll get a free T-shirt that says 'We Want Blood!'. All courtesy the Fighting Tournament of Meta-Humans association. Now then... Let's get these guys back in their holdings."

Green Arrow and Flash are then trapped container pods that came up from the ground and seal them.

"Hey, what the?!" Green Arrow said in shock.

And the pods teleport them out of the arena. When they disappear the crowd continues to scream the roof off.

* * *

Green Arrow and Flash then appear in a lounge room like cell area. They look around in confusion.

"Okay. That was a bit weird." Green Arrow said.

"And disturbing, don't you think?" Flash said.

Green Arrow then talks to him. "How'd we end up here?"

"I don't know." Flash tries to explain. "Me, Batman and Shazam were heading back to the Watchtower after we handled that heist at Metropolis. And then... He I am, right now. And the service wasn't really nice."

"Flash. I was heading back to the Watchtower as well." Green Arrow admitted. "I remembered fighting that creep from Star City and when I was done I contacted J'onn to beam me up to the Watchtower. The next thing I remember was seeing you inside a giant battle stadium with a giant robot dog that tried to eat us."

"So, wait! The earpiece was the JLA communicator. Why wasn't I affected?"

"Because you barely wore one." Green Arrow points out.

Flash feels his ear and realizes he isn't wearing his earpiece.

"Guess I left it at home."

"Well, right now, we need to find a way to get out of the place. Wherever we are?"

"I agree, Green Arrow." Said a voice coming behind them and they turn to see a giant black gorilla wearing pieces of yellow armor. "I agree very much."

"Gorilla Grodd. Why am I not surprised to see you down here?" Flash said.

"Me and other like-minded criminals have also been taken by these... goblins and force us to fight in matches of violent proportions." He explained.

"Why couldn't you just escape?" Green Arrow asked.

"Nobody has. Nobody has tried. We are forced to battle one another in many different genres of the stadium under certain conditions. If we refuse to do so, we die."

"This seems awfully familiar." Flash begins to suspect.

"Does it, Flash?" Grodd said. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to almost kill your best friend in merciless combat."

"If Batman and Shazam teleported, then that means they could be here too. Controlled." Flash said.

"You don't think Batman will kill anybody here, will he?" Green Arrow.

"That remains to be seen, Green Arrow. For now, we wait until tomorrow. The next match you might even face up against your friend."

"Batman might be a big jerk sometimes, but he is no murderer!" Flash says. "Don't even believe to think he might take someone's life, even if he is a vicious criminal."

"Sometimes, you doubt even yourself Flash." Grodd said before retiring to his quarters.

Green Arrow then looks around the place.

"I hope they can find us." Green Arrow refers to the Justice League.

"Me too, Ollie, me too." Flash said as well. "Whoever is setting us up to kill each other, they'll get what's coming to them."

"You got that right."

* * *

Shift to another area, we see someone sitting down on a chair overlooking the monitors of many TV screens. They show the current locations of every villain and hero who are imprisoned by this warden.

"This is what you wanted... right Grandfather." In a feminine voice. "You want to get every meta to fight in clash of fists together. This is your dream. Your primal dream. And I will get my ultimate prize."

The woman is revealed to be in a red dress and shades.

"I will have the head... of the Batman."

She looks at the monitor which has Batman in his cell, unconscious.

"I, Roulette will succeed." She smiles.

The woman behind all of this is the fight club hostess, Roulette. What kind of plot does she have to force the heroes and villains to fight each other to the death? And what does she have against Batman. What kind of grudge does she have to have the head of the Dark Knight? Will our heroes make it or die trying?

* * *

**This chapter will wrap up here. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**I will also work on "The Powerpuff Girls Return" once I get that done.**

**See ya!**


End file.
